Slapped by Karma!
by SupremeOverlordLetters
Summary: Lightweight boxer Sakura Haruno, has just enrolled into the prestigious Konoha University. However when a little mix up with her name lands her in an all MENS dorm,what can she do but disguise herself as a guy. What happen when her quiet roommates finds out the truth with she fall in love and be happy Or will Karma strike the girl one last hilarious blow? Who Knows? GenderBender
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys this story was written by Flower of Knives and I am just continuing it. I hope you like it as much as I have and I hope you can all support the author as well as me.

Here's the full summary: 19 year old lightweight boxer Sakura Haruno, has just enrolled into the prestigious Konoha University.  
>However when a little mix up with her name lands her in an all MENS dorm, the poor pinkette has to pretend to be a guy in order to not be living on the streets. The only person who knows that she is a girl is her quite, yet sometimes snarky roommate, Itachi Uchiha. Blackmail ensues. Coming from a family that is involved with some not so upright people in the hated Sound Country, it has caused the girl to have a slightly warped perception on life. Her motto is "Destroy what Destroy's you." Can Sakura get past her odd past and even weirder present and find happiness, maybe even love? Or will Karma strike the girl one last hilarious blow?<br>(I personally am rooting for Karma!)

It's a Gender Bender sort of story

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 Mix Up<p>

"Stupid fucking stuck up teachers and their expensive perfume!"

Sakura Haruno trudged along the long path toward her new dorm at the south side of the rather extensive campus of Konoha University. The 19 year old had just gotten out of a meeting with the director of the college and her adviser about the coming year. Rolling her eyes at the memory of their jointly startled looks at her hair and persona, the pinkette paused her stomping parade to glance over at the nearby buildings. Looking into the windows of the girls dorms, the tomboy smirked at the prancing antics of the girly females.

Snorting as one of the many blondes was hit by a pillow; Sakura continued her long walk to Miller Hall.

Arriving at her destination a couple minutes later, the girl walked into what appeared to be the main hall. And what she saw was more than what she had bargained for. Gasping as she took in the room, the girl took in her new surroundings.

Inside the spacious room was a large flat screen complete with an entertainment system, three long black leather couches, an overstuffed easy chair and a semi-large glass coffee table.

"HOLY FREAKING BUDDA."

"Nice isn't it? We just had it redone. The old furniture was smelling slightly...old."

Jumping a little at the sudden voice behind her, the pinkette smiled as she turned around to see what she thought was an older man with silver hair. Sticking out her hand, Sakura introduced herself.

"No kidding! You guys did a really nice job. I'm Sakura Haruno, and you must be the dorm head?"

Nodding, the tall silver haired man who seemed to be in his mid thirties (on closer inspection) laughed as he took the outstretched hand in his own.

"That I am. My names Kakashi. And I must say, I'm a little suprised...I was expecting someone..."

"Ultra-girlish?" cut in the now smirking woman, "yeah, I get that a lot. My parents thought by giving me a really girly name they could influence my future attitude. It kinda backfired on 'em. It shouldn't change anything though, unless you put me with pink and frills loving blondes."

Letting go of the said girl's hand, Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with a somewhat apologetic expression. Looking away from the awaiting pinkette the poor man laughed nervously as he told the green eyed girl something that blew her mind.

"Yeah, um, about that. It's kind of a funny story really...This is actually a, um, all BOYS dormitory. There seems to have been a slight mix up with you and the student we were expecting, Saku Haruno..."

Staring at the man, Sakura tried to comprehend what was happening. It really didn't work.

"Say What?"

'You see Miss. Haruno, it seems that because of the similarities in yours and the other students name, and the fact that you enrolled so late into the semester, that you were placed in Miller Hall (this dormitory) instead of Myrtle Hall (the girls dormitory). I really am quite sorry."

Sighing in frustration, Sakura placed a hand on her head. This was just to much to deal with on an empty stomach.

"Well, is there a way we can get this fixed? Or, ya know, get me transferred to another dorm? Cause I already paid my boarding fee for this trimester!"

"Let me see what I can do. Why don't you have a seat while I try and get this mess cleaned up." With that, the poor man walked back down the hallway to his office in the back of the corridor. Sitting down on one of the couches, the pinkette waited. And Waited

And Waited.

After ten minutes the girl had had enough (patience had never been her specialty). Getting up and walking back to Mr. Hatake's office in the back, the girl paused before knocking, hearing a rather upset voice coming through the door.

_"What do you mean there are no other rooms available!? That's impossible!...No. No that is NOT okay! She already paid for the trimester!...THIS IS A MEN'S DORMITORY. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!...Hello sir, I mean Ma'am!...yes...no huh?...I understand...good bye."_

Suddenly the door opened in front of eavesdropping pinkette. Jumping back, the girl grinned sheepishly at the man in front of her. Gazing down at the 5' 3 green eyed girl, Kakshi gave her an apologetic smile.

"I guess you heard all that huh?"

Playing with the hem of her shirt the girl nodded.

"I'mreallysorryIwasn'tmeaningtoeavesdropIwasjusttherean-"

"It's okay! It's, it's fine." interrupted the now flustered , grabbing the girls elbow he led her back to the main room and sat her down in the easy chair before kneeling down in front of her like she was a four year old.

"Trust me. It's fine. However, your living situation seems to be solved. You will be staying here for the coming trimester."

Gaping at the man, the pinkette (for the second time that day) tried to make sense of what the man had just said. The only thing that did was make her head hurt.

"Okay. So let me get this straight. I am going to be staying here."

"yes."

"And this is is an all men's dorm."

"yes, that is correct."

"And this is a two person per room dorm right?"

"Ah, yes that is also correct."

"So that mean's I'm going to have to share my living and sleeping space with another human being of the male persuasion?"

smirking at the girls words, Kakashi nodded.

"What is wrong with this picture?!"

Smiling at the upset girl, the silver haired man got up and sat himself down on the couch opposite the chair in which Sakura was taking up space. Crossing his legs, he began to clear up what seemed to be a rather foggy situation.

"You see, I just got off the phone with the schools director, and she says that in order to stay here, you either need to get a sex change or you need to be a maid. And we don't need any more house cleaning staff...so...how good are you at acting?"

"What are you insinuating here?" said a rather blank faced pinkette.

"In order to stay here, from this day on you are now MR. Saku Haruno

"...I guess it's a good year to be small in the chest department huh?"

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't change much from what the previous author had so I hope you all enjoyed it please don't forget to leave a review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for the Reviews the writer would really enjoy reading them. This is where she left off and I hope that Chapter 3 will catch all of y'all's interest just like the first chapter did. So here you have it Chapter 2 of Slapped by Karma.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Two days, a new haircut and wardrobe later, a certain spunky pinkette was back at Miller Hall. Parking her black 2 door emerald Jeep wrangler in one of the empty spots in front of the house, Sakura gave herself one last look over.

Before this whole fiasco, her hair had been a little past her shoulders with an over sweep that went from right to left. Now it had been reduced to what she called "a-super-smexy-emo-boy-with-balls" look. Smirking to herself in the rear view mirror, the jean and hoodie clad girl opened the car door and stepped onto the pavement.

She made it halfway across the spacious front yard before getting hit in the back of the head with an over inflated football. Face planting into the warm soil, the pinkette laid there trying to make the stars disappear from around her head. Hearing footsteps running over to where she was laying, Sakura tried to lift her head to get a good look at the person who tried to kill her before her time.

It was a guy (go figure right? sarcasm people. sarcasm.) with big blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that looked like it was styled at a salon. Which it probably was seeing as this guy was wearing two hundred dollar jeans. And were those...whisker tattoos?

Grinning as he helped the aggravated girl to her feet, the surfer-wanna-be chuckled.

"Sorry bout that dude. You were kinda in the way though."

Brushing off her pants, the disgruntled teen gave the man a look that said different variations of go to hell.

"I was in the way so you threw a ball at my head?"

"Well when you put it that way you make me sound like a dick doesn't it?" laughed the blonde as he ruffled his perfect hair.

"Ya don't say."

Grinning as he stuck out his hand to the still fuming pinkette, he introduced himself. "The names Naruto Uzumaki. And just to let you know, I really AM sorry."

Grabbing the outstretched hand, the girl half smiled at the dorky blonde.

"Saku. I'm the new boarder."

"I kinda figured as much, seeing as its not everyday that a guy comes here with two duffle bags and a suitcase."

Following Naruto's gaze to her car, Sakura chuckled. It was true. She had packed WAY too much by guy standards.

Shrugging, the girl turned guy retorted, "What can I say. I like my shoes to match my shirts." looking back at the boy, the girl queried at something that had been bothering her since the moment she had seen the boy.

"Anyway, my clothing aside, what the fuck was so important that you threw a ball at my head to get me out of the way?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto simply picked up the ball and began walking into the house before looking over his shoulder with a wink.

"A red head in a bikini top"

Rolling her eyes at the lusting blonde in front of her, Sakura made her way up the steps into Miller Hall. Getting ready to follow Naruto into the house, she paused mid-step. Smacking her forehead at her own stupidity, the girl let out a depleted sigh. She had left all her bags in the car! What the hell was she thinking?!

Jogging back to the 2 door emerald Jeep wrangler, Sakura pulled open the back door to grab the many bags containing her wardrobe for the coming months. Slamming the door shut with her foot, the pinkette trudged her way back to the house. Finally reaching her destination, she banged on the door calling out to her house mate to come and open the door.

As a grinning blonde opened the door for a very over loaded teen, Kakashi emerged from around the corner.

"Ah _Mr_.Haruno!" the man called out, emphasizing the title much to Sakura's displeasure, "It's good to see you again. For a moment, I thought I may have scared you away after our talk the other day."

Smirking at the silver haired man holding...was that porn!?, the girl smirked. "Trust me. I don't scare easy."

As the two sent meaningful glances at each other, a certain blonde was scratching his head.

"Uh...did I miss something?"

_**4 HOURS LATER**_

"Ah. Finally settled"

Sakura plopped down on the bottom of the twin sized bunks beds, worn out from the many events of the day.

First there was the showing of her room. Apparently, the other guy had already moved in, but by just looking at the room, you could never tell. The only signs that there was someone living there was the laundry hamper against the far wall half filled with clothes and the science books on top of the dresser. After putting her stuff in its desired location around the room, she had been introduced to the other boarders.

There was Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru and Gaara (a visiting student from Suna). She was told that her roommate, Itachi, would be home a little later as he had a part time job after school hours.

Then there had been the questions. Where was she from ("I used to live in the Sound Country"), was she with the mob then? ("Do I look that dumb?") Did she play sports? ("I kick box, but that's about it") What kind of job did she have? ("I work for a local sports and dancing center.") Did she have a girlfriend? ("Um. No." this cause Kakashi to almost spit out his coffee.) Was she still a virgin then? ("What kind of fucked up question is that!?")

Then there was dinner (which she was forced to participate in). Then there was clean up and finally, a nice long talk with her loving (hackhackcoughcough) dorm head about the dorm rules and schedules.

No being out past 11 on school nights unless letting him know beforehand. No parties without notifying him first. Blah blah blah...

Letting out a tired sigh, Sakura forced herself up from the comfortable bed. Walking over to her dresser and taking out a pair of jim jams, the girl made her way across the room to the bathroom attached to her living quarters.

After stripping down and getting into the shower (which is harder than you might think due to a freaking butt load of breast bindings) Sakura let the warm water run over her tired back and shoulders. Humming an old tune as she rinsed out her hair the pinkette burst into a full blown song.

_**"Come little children, I'll take thee away,**_

_**Into a land, of enchantment. Come little children,**_

_**The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows..."**_

"Nice voice."

"AHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it hope you liked it I changed a bit of it I hope you guys can continue supporting me as I continue this wicked story.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thanks for the Reviews the writer would really enjoy reading them. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2 cause that was the last chapter she wrote I hope you like this chapter as much as the others so here ya go Chapter 3 of Slapped by Karma.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 The Roommate<p>

**Previously on Slapped by Karma:**

_Letting out a tired sigh, Sakura forced herself up from the comfortable bed. Walking over to her dresser and taking out a pair of jim jams, the girl made her way across the room to the bathroom attached to her living quarters._

_After stripping down and getting into the shower (which is harder than you might think due to a freaking butt load of breast bindings) Sakura let the warm water run over her tired back and shoulders. Humming an old tune as she rinsed out her hair the pinkette burst into a full blown song._

_**"Come little children, I'll take thee away,**_

_**Into a land, of enchantment. Come little children,**_

_**The time's come to play, here in my garden of shadows..."**_

_"Nice voice."_

"_AHHHHH"_

**Back to the story:**

(Itachi's POV)

I entered my dorm room after a tiring day at work. I had just gotten information that I was getting a roommate. Hopefully he's not like Kisame or Deidara or Hidan, a shiver ran down my back as I dropped on my rolling chair. I could hear singing come from the bathroom.

"That must be the new guy," I sighed walking to the slightly opened door.

"Nice voice," I commented.

"AHHHHH," he yelled sounding a bit girly.

"I apologize I didn't mean to frighten you,"

"N-n-o it's alright…Can you wait in the room while I finish showering,"

"Of course,"

I walked out of the bathroom and waited in the room. I changed into a pair of black pants and a plain black t-shirt. I sat on my chair and waited for my roommate to get out of the shower. The bathroom door opened and out came my roommate. I stared at him confused and in wonder.

"Hi my name is Saku Haruno," he introduced.

"Itachi Uchiha,"

"Do you have any questions to ask," he asked.

"Is that your natural hair color?"

"Yes it's my natural hair color,"

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes, I work at a local sports and dancing center,"

"From what I can tell you are not the hyper active type,"

"Nope,"

"Good then we shall get along just right,"

"Good to hear by the way when do classes start," he asked wondering.

"They start next week," I answered walking to the bathroom.

I quickly took a shower and changed into a pair of black sweats and plain grey tee. I would have to get up early tomorrow for work. The good thing is tomorrow I get out earlier from work. I walked back into the room to find my roommate already asleep. I climbed up to my bed and fell asleep.

(Sakura's (Saku) POV)

I woke up early the next day. I had to get to the local sports and dancing center. I rolled to the side only to fall off the bed.

"Agh…damn that's gonna leave a bruise," I growled placing my hand on my head.

I grabbed my phone to see that I had so many missed messages mostly from my parents and brothers.

"Agh worry warts," I sighed getting up and grabbing some cloths.

After a quick shower, which wasn't as quick thanks to these stupid bindings, I changed into some jeans and slipped a hoodie over a black muscle shirt. I brushed my hair and teeth before walking out. I sat back on the bed to check my messages.

'**Did you make it alright**'

'**ARE YOU OK**'

'**WHY ARE YOU NOT ANSWERING**'

'**Sakura sweetie your brother will be joining you at the gym**'

"Agh damn, oh well might as well get going," I sighed before hearing a shuffle.

I looked up to see Itachi waking up. He rubbed his tired eyes before pulling his phone from under the pillow.

"Sorry did I wake you," I asked apologetically.

"No, I was just about to wake up…I have to go to work," he answered trying to get out of the bed only to roll over and land in my arms.

"Hm…thanks that would have been a nasty fall," he yawned getting off of me.

"I'll see you later," I said grabbing my gym bag and running out.

I made my way to the parking lot and got into my jeep. I drove to the gym and parked my car in the usual parking spot. I grabbed my bag and headed to the locker room. I quickly changed into a pair of black sweats and grey sports bra. Before locking my locker shut I tossed my bag in it making sure that all my cloths where in it. I walked out and headed to the guys.

"Hey Sakura what happened why did you cut your hair," one of the guys asked.

"Long story, by the way my brother's are coming today," I answered checking my list on the board.

"WHAT?! Your brother's are coming today why," another asked.

"I didn't answer their messages so they are coming to visit," I yawned.

"Damn well Gaara's not here yet,"

"Tell Jane that I'm here if she is ready for her lesson," I sighed walking to the office room.

I walked in to be greeted by my friend TenTen. She smiled at me before looking at my hair. I sighed as she walked to me.

"What happened to your hair and how come you didn't tell me your room number," she asked wondering.

"Well there was a mix up at school,"

"What do you mean mix up," she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well the school put me under Saku Haruno instead of Sakura so now I am staying at the boy's dorm and have to cross dress in order not to get expelled," I answered sitting on her desk.

"That sucks…so at school you are Saku Haruno,"

"Yeah so make sure not to mistake my name alright," I said taking a bit out of the ham, cheese, tomato sandwich that was on her desk.

"I won't the good thing is we work together," she sighed.

"Yeah by the way is Neji in yet he was suppose to be here for some training," I asked noticing the blush on her cheeks.

"Not yet he said something about his friends wanting to go check out some new place down town,"

"Alright well I'll be going I have training with Gaara in a bit,"

"Alright see ya later," I sighed walking out of the office.

I made myself to the arena and searched for a familiar red head. I sighed as I noticed he was not here yet. I sat on one of the sofas and waited.

"Hey Pinky, what's with the hair cut," I heard a familiar blue haired idiot call out.

"Don't call my sister that," another said.

I turned to be met with the one and only Akatsuki group. I felt someone lift me up from the sofa and hold me close. I looked up to be met with auburn color eyes and red hair.

"Sasori…let me go,"

"What happened to your hair," he asked.

"I had to cut it the school mistook my name so now I'm living in the boy's dorm and have to pretend to be a guy," I sighed as he finally let me go.

"What…I thought you were staying in the girls dorm I was gonna go find you today but though about searching for you here at the gym…so who's the lucky guy that gets to room with our charming pinket," Kisame smirked.

"Some guy named Itachi Uchiha,"

"What you got Itachi damn you're going to need all the luck you can get," Kisame sighed.

"Why, he seemed like a cool guy to room with," I asked.

"Itachi is son of the chief of police he will easily find out you are not really a dude but a chick," he answered.

"Hm that is going to be a problem…Oh well I'll just have to talk to him about it,"

"Good luck with that,"

"Yeah whatever now I have to go Gaara's here for our training he has a match next week and he needs to work on his hits," I sighed walking away.

After a long day of helping Gaara with his training, beating the shit out of Fish Face (Kisame), getting squealed at by random girls (Had to change into my guy cloths since there were girls from school there) and having to run for my life I finally made it back to my door in peace. I face planted myself on the floor and sighed. The cool feeling of the floor cooled my tired cheeks.

"Ah this is nice," I smiled.

"I see you are back," I heard Itachi say from his desk.

"Yeah hey I need to talk to you about something," I sighed rolling over so I could face the ceiling.

"What is it?"

"It's about me…I'm act….," I started before the door flew open.

"Itachi hide me,"

I looked up to see a boy with raven hair shaped like a ducks ass. I chuckled as he quickly slammed the door close.

"Why is that Otouto?"

"Some girls got into the dorm…They were chasing me and I have to hide," he said.

"Otouto just stay here until they leave,"

"Ah I left my phone in the car…I'll be back in a bit," I sighed getting up from the floor.

"Oh you're the new guy here…the dobe told me about you…name's Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother," he introduced.

"Saku Haruno and yes this is my natural hair color," I sighed noticing him looking at my hair.

I walked out of the room and headed to my car. Once my phone was in my hand I heard a squeal behind me.

"KYAA IT'S THE CUTIE FROM THE DANCE STUDIO," someone squealed.

I turned to be met with some nasty looking red head with red glasses. She wore such revealing clothing that brought shame to the female population. One word ran thru my mind when I noticed them running to me.

"Shit,"

I quickly ran into the building and back to my dorm room. I shut the door and locked it shut. I could hear footsteps from outside the room. I held my breath hoping they would not find me.

"Where did the cute guy from the dance studio go," I heard them call out.

"Shit," I mumbled pushing the dresser against the door.

"I think you are going overboard," I heard Itachi say.

"I don't think so at my last school they were this bad probably worse but I'm not risking it," I said.

"How do they know you I thought you were new here," Sasuke asked confused.

"I work at a local sports and dance center and well they were there,"

I grabbed some cloths from my drawer and walked to the bathroom. After a quick shower I changed and headed back to the room to find the door ripped from its hinges and the drawer on the floor. There were some scratch marks on the wood floor.

"What happened while I was in the shower," I asked confused.

"The usual Sasuke got taken by some girls," he said calmly.

"Oh, Ok," I yawned taking a seat on my bed.

* * *

><p>AN: there you have it Chapter 3 of Slapped by Karma…hope you enjoyed it don't forget to R&amp;R.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thanks for the Reviews sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with a bunch of school work as well with some family problems good thing is that its over for now and I will be able to update anyways I hope you like this chapter as much as the others so here ya go Chapter 4 of Slapped by Karma.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Should I or Should I not…..Oh well<p>

Already a week has passed and I have yet to talk to Itachi about being a girl. School starts today and everyone is going crazy about others finding out my identity.

"Agh damn mother effin girls," I growled fixing up my tie.

"Why Saku that is some nasty language you are using," my friend Tenten commented.

"Agh honestly it's like they've never seen a guy before,"

"Haha well there are some crazy girls here plus I bet they haven't met a guy with pink hair before," she smirked.

"Ah whatever, lets just get to class," I growled.

"It's good that we have most of the same classes," she smiled.

We made our way to our Calculus class that happened to be on the third floor of the building. My hands were stuffed in my pockets as my backpack hung from my right shoulder. The school uniform was rather annoying mostly cause of the white button down shirt and tie thing. I was just glad I could wear jeans and my usual DCs for a fact. The girls uniform was probably the most annoying of all…the short skirts and annoying half buttoned shirt that revealed their cleavage and loosely tied tie.

"Tenten why can't there be more girls like you," I sighed noticing her well-kept uniform.

"Cause Saku most girls are aiming to get a guy unlike myself and Hinata," she responded with a smirk.

"Ugh, so annoying by the way where is our little Hinata," I asked wondering.

"She should be in class already,"

We walked into the class to find it mostly empty. I sighed as I walked up to the window seat and sat down. Hinata was in the seat in front of me while Tenten was in the seat beside me.

"Hey Pinky," someone called out.

I looked up to see my blue haired idiotic fish faced friend Kisame. "Hey fish face," I greeted with a smirk.

"Yo, Saku you in for the gym after school, Un," the blonde idiot known as Deidara smiled.

"I have to work so I'll be at the gym either way,"

"Did your brother find you,"

"Yeah and gave me a good lecture about answering my phone at all times,"

"You make it seems like it was horrible," Tenten smiled.

"You have not been lectured by my brother now that is something you never wanna witness…Pein can be really scary when he is lecturing someone," I sighed face planting on the desk.

"Saku do you think you can help me learn to defend myself," Hinata asked with a smile.

"Yeah come by the gym after school today and I'll l help you out with that,"

"By the way have you talked to your roommate about the thing," Tenten asked playing Persona 4 on her PSP.

"No, when I wanna talk to him his idiotic brother and dumbass friend always get in the way…honestly the little Uchiha dude has a brother complex…can't leave him alone for a second," I mumbled angrily.

"I guess it's just not meant to be let out yet…give it some time Saku maybe you will get a chance later," Hinata smiled patting my head.

"Yeah, anyways who wants to go on a date with me sometime this week," I smirked at the two girls.

"ME~~~" all the girls in the class yelled out happily.

"Sorry I meant to say Hinata, Tenten would you two like to go out on a date with me," I sighed looking at my two friends.

"Sorry Saku but I have plans with Neji," Tenten smiled.

"I guess Hinata shall be my date this weekend," I smirked staring at the raven-haired girl.

"Um…uh Saku…why do you wanna go on a date," she asked a soft blush on her cheeks.

"I wanna have fun plus you are the only girl I know that won't try and rape me," I sighed annoyed.

"Um Saku you do know you are not a guy right," Tenten whispered in my ear softly.

"AGH TENTEN, don't remind me I still can't believe it," I growled slamming my head on the desk.

Classes went by slower than I had predicted. I was actually glad to have Tenten and Hinata as well as the Akatsuki in most of my classes or else I would of ended up jumped and raped. The last bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. I ran to my dorm room and closed the door shut. I grabbed my duffle bag from the side of the door, keys and ran out to my car. I quickly drove to the gym and parked the car in the usual space.

"SAKU," someone called out.

I turned to be met with a bunch of girls. One word came to my mind as I scrambled for my bag and keys "Shit". I took off into the gym and closed the door shut. I quickly ran to the office and closed the door shut. I pulled the blinds shut and took a seat. I stared at the clock for a while before taking notice of the time.

I was an hour early…..

I planted my face on the desk slowly feeling the pain on my forehead. I pulled open my duffle bag and pulled out my iPod. I scanned thru the song list until I finally picked one. I set it down and walked to the mini fridge in the corner of the office. I pulled out a ham, cheese, tomato sandwich and took a seat at the desk.

"Gosh all because of these idiotic girls I'm here early as well as have to lock myself up in here," I grumbled pulling the plastic off the sandwich.

I took an angry bite out of the sandwich before grumbling some more. You could say my anger was being taken out on the sandwich. Once it was gone I finally decided to change. I slipped off my jeans and slipped on some baggy shorts. I tossed the jeans into the bag before taking of the tie. I unbuttoned the shirt before slipping it off. I removed the bindings leaving me in my sports bra and shorts. Right when the bindings came off the door opened. I turned around to be met with the person that I have been trying to talk to since the beginning of the problem.

"Um….I can explain," I sighed quickly slipping on my hoodie.

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it chapter 4 of Slapped by Karma hope you all enjoyed it. I'm still planning the plot for this story and I hope some of you can forgive me for the lateness of the chapter. I am open to any ideas if you have any ideas please pm and I will take them into consideration. Thank you and don't forget to leave a review…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys sorry I haven't had time to update with Projects and other stuff going on so I apologize that I have not updated anything in the longest time. I know I feel horrible its been over a year or more since I last updated. Anyways I will try and update as much as I can So here you go Chapter 5 of Slapped by Karma hope you enjoy it_

Chapter 5 Revelation

**Previously on Slapped by Karma:**

_The last bell finally rang signaling the end of the day. I ran to my dorm room and closed the door shut. I grabbed my duffle bag from the side of the door, keys and ran out to my car. I quickly drove to the gym and parked the car in the usual space._

_"SAKU," someone called out._

_I turned to be met with a bunch of girls. One word came to my mind as I scrambled for my bag and keys "Shit". I took off into the gym and closed the door shut. I quickly ran to the office and closed the door shut. I pulled the blinds shut and took a seat. I stared at the clock for a while before taking notice of the time._

_I was an hour early….._

_I planted my face on the desk slowly feeling the pain on my forehead. I pulled open my duffle bag and pulled out my iPod. I scanned thru the song list until I finally picked one. I set it down and walked to the mini fridge in the corner of the office. I pulled out a ham, cheese, tomato sandwich and took a seat at the desk._

_"Gosh all because of these idiotic girls I'm here early as well as have to lock myself up in here," I grumbled pulling the plastic off the sandwich._

_I took an angry bite out of the sandwich before grumbling some more. You could say my anger was being taken out on the sandwich. Once it was gone I finally decided to change. I slipped off my jeans and slipped on some baggy shorts. I tossed the jeans into the bag before taking of the tie. I unbuttoned the shirt before slipping it off. I removed the bindings leaving me in my sports bra and shorts. Right when the bindings came off the door opened. I turned around to be met with the person that I have been trying to talk to since the beginning of the problem._

_"Um….I can explain," I sighed quickly slipping on my hoodie._

(_Back to the story_)

(Sakura's POV)

I didn't expect it to come out like this. I was sort of hoping we could maybe sit down and talk about it not have him walk into my office and see me half naked. All I can say is Karma is a bitch.

"Explain," he commanded as I took a seat on the desk.

"Well the school mistook my name as a guys and decided to place me in the guys dorm and there is no room in the girls dorm for me to stay at," I stated fiddling with my fingers.

"So you are pretending to be a guy," he commented.

"Yes,"

"Hey Itachi come on,un," Deidara called out entering the office.

I looked up at him and sighed.

"Shit...he knows," he said shocked.

"Yup, anyways Itachi I apologize for deceiving you. I will go to the dean's office tomorrow morning and let him know and hope that they let me stay," I sighed jumping off the table.

I made my way to the door only to be stopped. I looked down to my wrist to see Itachi's hand clamped around it softly. I looked up at him questionly.

"No, it is alright for you to stay. I would rather have you as a roommate than get a loud mouth as a roommate," he commented letting go of my wrist.

"Really. You don't mind," I asked looking up at him hopefully.

"I am fine with it," he said.

"Great, well I gotta go I promised Hinata I would help her learn to defend herself," I said before exiting the office.

I sighed as I made my way to the fighting ring. I plopped on the edge of the ring and waited for my navy haired friend.

"Saku," someone called out.

I looked up to find my shy navy haired friend happily walking my way sporting a pair of black short shorts, a navy blue tank and black low top converse.

"Hey Hinata, ready to begin," I asked meeting her halfway.

"Yes, let's get started," she smiled as we made our way to a corner..

"Alright, now I need you to stretch first and we will be doing some stretches for a while. You need to let your muscles relax before starting,"

It didn't take Hinata long to learn some of the moves especially when she is a fast learner herself. She was fast for someone so shy.

"Alright Hinata that's all got today. Tomorrow we will continue," I smiled patting her head.

"Thanks Saku for helping me with this," she smiled letting her hair loose from the ponytail she had on.

"Anytime, by the way when are you free this week," I asked running my hand thru my hair.

"Hm, well I am free the day after tomorrow. Why do you ask," she asked wondering.

"Alright then let's go on a date that day," I answered smiling at her blushing face.

"Ok, then I'll see you at school tomorrow,"she smiled before walking out.

I waited until she walked out the door before heading to my office. I walked in to find Itachi lying on the sofa. I walked in and headed to my desk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep I just needed my stuff," I said walking behind my desk.

"Hm," he groaned sitting up.

"I'll be heading back to the dorms already," I said grabbing my bag and heading to the door.

"I'll join you. I need to finish some work," he said getting off the sofa.

"Um, alright did you bring your car," I asked stepping out of the office.

"No, I came with Kisame," he answered holding the front entrance door open for me.

"Thank you, Alright well I came in mine so you can hitch a ride with me," I said heading to the car.

He didn't say anything more. The ride back to the dorms was pretty quiet except for the sound of Lindsey Sterling playing on the radio.

"You like Lindsey Sterling," he questioned.

"Yeah, her music is pretty awesome," I smiled as I parked my car.

We continued to talk about Lindsey Sterling's songs until we reached our dorm room and decided to get some sleep.

There you go hope you enjoyed it please review and leave any comments as well as thought on the story so far. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys I know it's been a while since I updated any of my fanfictions. A lot has happened I was in a car accident, final projects getting complex, trying to find a new car, and the pain of having to work with the insurance. Ha, it's been tough but don't think I have forgotten about any of you guys. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hopefully I won't get any bad reviews. Thanks guys hope you all have an amazing Christmas and New Year.

Chapter 6 Date with Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Slapped by Karma:<strong>

_I waited until she walked out the door before heading to my office. I walked in to find Itachi lying on the sofa. I walked in and headed to my desk._

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb your sleep I just needed my stuff," I said walking behind my desk._

"_Hm," he groaned sitting up._

"_I'll be heading back to the dorms already," I said grabbing my bag and heading to the door._

"_I'll join you. I need to finish some work," he said getting off the sofa._

"_Um, alright did you bring your car," I asked stepping out of the office._

"_No, I came with Kisame," he answered holding the front entrance door open for me._

"_Thank you, Alright well I came in mine so you can hitch a ride with me," I said heading to the car._

_He didn't say anything more. The ride back to the dorms was pretty quiet except for the sound of Lindsey Sterling playing on the radio._

"_You like Lindsey Sterling," he questioned._

"_Yeah, her music is pretty awesome," I smiled as I parked my car._

_We continued to talk about Lindsey Sterling's songs until we reached our dorm room and decided to get some sleep._

**On to the Chapter:**

I pushed my hair back as sweat raced down my forehead. I had no idea it was going to be this tough. I mean her punches were pretty hard and her stance was almost perfect.

"Alright Hinata, you are doing great now make sure to keep your fist like this when you are going to take a swing," I said grabbing her hands and correcting her fist.

"Ok, what are we doing next," she asked moving her bangs to the side.

"Hm, probably continue a couple of punches on the bag then take a five minute break before doing a one on one ok," I answered moving to tie her hair up in a higher ponytail.

She waited patiently for me to finish tying her hair before getting behind the punching bag. I made sure to hold the punching bag steady as she started to punch it. She punched the bag once then twice then once more and repeated the pattern. I chuckled as every punch she threw made my skin shiver.

"Alright Hinata that is enough," I chuckled letting go of the bag only for it to hit me straight in the stomach.

"Oh Saku, Are you ok?" she asked running to my side as I laid on the floor.

"Yeah, I think," I answered rubbing my tummy.

"That's good," she smiled helping me up.

Once I was back on my feet I led her to the ring and helped her put her gloves on making sure she didn't hit herself in the face.

"Hey look it's your cousin, Neji," someone called out as I finished strapping on her gloves.

I turned to see none other than Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba walking our way. I sighed as I started to slip on my own gloves. They walked up to the ring and stared at us.

"Hinata what are you doing here," Neji asked sounding a bit angry.

"I'm teaching her how to defend herself," I answered strapping the gloves down.

"Hinata this is dangerous. Your father will be angry with you," he said.

"Father said it was ok for me to get lessons after I told him Saku was going to teach me," She smile happily getting into her stance.

"Your Father said it was ok with this guy teaching you," Neji said annoyed.

"Hisashi is an old friend of my family so once he heard I was going to teach Hinata he gave his ok. Now can you leave us alone we need to finish this before going on our date. Right Hinata," I smirked giving her a wink.

"Ahh, um yes. I almost forgot," she blushed madly.

"Awe Hinata dear no need to blush. I know it's your first date but come on I promise I won't go too far," I smirked jokingly.

"What?! You too are going on a date," Naruto yelled out.

"Yes, Why whiskers you jealous that I might deflower your little Hinata," I asked wrapping my arms around Hinata's waist.

"NO!," he yelled blushing madly.

"Haha you're one funny guy whiskers now can you leave us to finish our lesson," I laughed clutching my stomach.

They ended up staying behind to watch our little match. I got into my stance and waited for Hinata to prepare.

"Alright Hinata I promise to go easy on you and not hit your pretty face," I smirked giving her a wink.

"Ah Hai," she blushed as we started our match.

She was the first to make a move and tried to land a hit. I quickly moved and tried to make a move myself. It took a while for us to finish the match mostly because Hinata was slowly progressing.

"Alright Hinata you did really good today much better than yesterday now let's get ready for our date," I smiled removing my gloves.

"Hai," she smiled waiting patiently for me to remove her gloves.

"Wow you were great Hinata-chan," Naruto complimented happily jumping from his seat.

"Ah-tha-thank your Na-Naruto-kun," she stuttered softly.

"Alright Hinata all done now let's go get ready for our date," I said happily helping her get out of the ring.

"Hai," she smiled picking up her bag and heading to the women's locker room.

"Alright guys now will you excuse me I got a date with a cutie," I smirked running my hand thru my pink locks.

"Why are you going on a date with Hinata-chan," Naruto asked annoyed.

"She's my friend and I like her. Plus I don't trust any guy with her got that Whiskers now as I said I got a date to get ready for," I said walking straight to my office.

I walked into my office and grabbed my duffle bag. I set it on the desk before making sure to lock the door I didn't want what happened last time happen again. I quickly stripped off my gym clothes and slipped on a pair of black jeans with a red v-neck and black vest on before working on my hair. I brushed my hair to the side and added some deodorant and cologne on before tossing my gym clothes in my duffle bag. I grabbed my keys and phone before walking out. I made sure my black and white Vans were tied before searching for Hinata.

"Saku, you ready to go," I heard her call out.

I turned to her to see her wearing a lavender short sleeved dress that reached a little over her knees with black leggings and blue low top converse. Her hair was neatly tied to the side in a loose ponytail with a cherry blossom clip. She wore light lavender eyeshadow with a simple line of eyeliner. She wore a simple chain around her neck with matching bracelets on her wrist.

"You look beautiful Hinata," I smiled happily complimenting her.

"Thank you Saku," she smiled softly.

"Shall we get going," I smirked noticing the many looks she was attracting especially from one specific whiskered guy.

She smiled before taking my hand and following me out the door. I made sure to toss our bags in my car before making our way down the sidewalk and towards the downtown area. It felt weird pretending to be a guy especially when you were actually a girl.

"Hinata I hate being a guy now," I sighed as we took a seat at a booth in a cafe.

"Why don't you talk to the principal about the misunderstanding," she asked as she grabbed the menu.

"It's a lot difficult than that. I would have to fill out a whole new stack of papers and then pack up all my stuff, move dorms thats if there is even anymore left, try and regrow my hair and also have to explain to everyone what had happened. Do you know how troublesome that would be," I sighed.

"Welcome may I take your order," A waitress asked walking up to our table.

"Yeah, I'll have the miso soup with a green tea, tempura and Dango," I asked.

"I'll have the egg drop soup with a sweet tea and tempura," Hinata ordered.

"Alright I'll bring your orders in a while," the waitress said taking the menus and walking away.

"It seems like we are being followed," I sighed annoyed.

"What do you mean," she asked wondering.

"Your cousin and his friend are following us. They are sitting on the other side of the restaurant," I sighed taking out my phone.

"Oh," She sighed noticing the group of guys.

"I was really hoping we could do some girl stuff but I guess I'm gonna have to keep the facade going." I sighed scanning thru my phone.

"Maybe another day Saku. For now let's pretend you are a guy," she smiled.

"Yeah maybe next time we can bring TenTen," I smirked.

(**Naruto's POV**)

How dare that bastard ask my Hinata-chan out on a date. She is mine. I just wanted to stomp over there and pull Hinata-chan into my arms and kiss her only to show that damn Saku guy that she was mine and no one elses.

"Hey Neji quit glaring at them you're going to make it more obvious that we are following them, how troublesome," Shikamaru sighed as the waitress came with our food.

"I don't want that guy anywhere near my cousin," Neji glared.

"Dude, Saku isn't a bad guy. I mean he's pretty cool plus he's the first to actually get along with my brother," Teme sighed eating his food.

"I don't care. I prefer seeing her with Naruto than be with that Saku guy," Neji glared angrily eating his food.

"Hey guys that Saku guy is pretty popular with the girls much more popular than Sasuke here," Kiba chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm gladd less girls to bother me," Teme sighed.

I growled as I took my anger out on my food. I continued to watch them as we ate our food. I watched as Saku fed Hinata-chan tempura and wiped away the crumbs from her face. I growled with jealousy as I watched them become all lovey dovey.

"Grr, that's my Hinata-chan," I growled angrily finishing my ramen.

Once they were done eating and had paid their bill they walked out hand in hand. We made sure to follow them throughout the entire time of their date. We made sure not to be noticed as we watched them enter and exit stores and buy ice cream. We ended up following them back to the dorms. We watched them step out of the car and walk up the the front of the girls dorm.

"I had fun today Saku. I hope we can go out again soon," Hinata-chan smiled happily.

'Damn why is she so damn cute,' I thought biting my nail.

"Yeah on our next day off we should go and maybe bring Tenten along as well. I think it would be fun going on a date with two pretty girls," Saku smirked placing his hand on Hinata's waist.

"Yes, I think that would be fun," Hinata smiled.

"Yes, It will hopefully that day comes soon. Hinata I really wanna kiss you right now. Can I," he asked getting closer to her.

"Haha of course Saku," Hinata giggled softly as they got closer.

"HELL NO STAY AWAY FROM MY HINATA-CHAN," I yelled running to them and pulling Hinata into my arms making sure she was far away from that damn bastard.

I glared at Saku for a good while before watching him and Hinata burst out into laughter. I watched as they both clutched their stomach. I looked at them confused as they continued to laugh their asses off.

"What is so damn funny," I asked angrily.

"Haha..We knew you were following us since we got to the cafe," Saku laughed.

"What," I asked confused.

"Oh God we were only going to hang out plus Hinata is not my type. She's one of my best friends I don't think I could ever think of her more than that," Saku continued to laugh as he walked up to Hinata.

"Alright I'll see ya tomorrow at they gym Hinata. Goodnight," Saku smiled giving her a quick hug.

I watched as Hinata-chan walked into the dorms and Saku headed back to the guys dorms. I stood there in front of the girls dorms confused and alone.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think please no bad remarks on how it took me too long to update and everything. Anyways Thank you to those that have kept with the story I hope to make all of you happy to the end.<em>


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys I apologize for not updating anytime but I've been going thru some stuff and I am not really getting any support for this story and I might just update one more chapter before ending it there. I had really hoped to get some reviews on the story and I don't really feel like people are getting interested in it. I apologize for not updating. I hope to hear from some people and I will try my best to update soon. Again I apologize.

sincerely,

SupremeOverlordLetters


End file.
